An image forming apparatus includes a photosensitive member which is exposed while placing the photosensitive member and a light emitting face of an exposing unit, for example, an Light Emitting Diode (LED) head in close proximity.
To such exposing unit, a large current for light emitting is flown. In order to prevent peripheral devices from being adversely affected by generation of electromagnetic waves, and therefore, a body of the exposing unit has to be grounded.
In the apparatus described in JP-A-2006-088598, a coil spring is in contact with an LED body, and an LED head is electrically grounded from the coil spring through a plate spring, a ground wire and a body frame.
However, the grounding technique described in JP-A-2006-088598 can be applied to the case where the LED body is made of an electrically conductive material such as a metal, however, cannot be applied to the case where the exterior is made of a resin. Furthermore, the grounding system configured by the coil spring is not sufficient to absorb electromagnetic waves which may be generated from the LED body.